Xvampires
by LeahxChristine
Summary: Y\this is my first fanfic, so its really suckish. Yuki, Zero, and Kamane are half-vampires, living in a world where vampires have taken over. Can they rescue the world from the clutches of evil, or be swalowed into it themselves?
1. The Beginning

Kay, listen up! I changed my pen name! So all you people who know Phoenixangel5, that's still meh! Please spread this message around.

Zero: Yuki Chidarake does not own any rights to the characters in this story.

Yuki: Oh, yeah, since me and vampire knight Yuki have the same name... She's probably not gonna say very much in these intros.

Kaname: But if she does, you'll be sure to know the difference.

Yuki: Thanks for reading.

Chapter1: The Much Needed Prologue

In 2012, Vampires took over the Earth. The leaders, or Grand Council, had grown tired of the "wretched" human existence. So, as easily as they had stayed in hiding all those years, they took over. It started in Japan, and spread. They had all humans convinced there was no hope. The world was in peril, and could be described in three words. Dead. Broken. Vampires.

Dead. Dead people. Dead animals. Living dead.

Broken. Broken spirits. Broken bodies. Broken souls.

Vampires. Undead creatures that thrive on human life.

But, for all the darkness, there is light. No matter how small, there was always light. This light came from three kids, Yuki Cross, Zero Kiryu, and Kaname Kuran. These three were the result of vampires falling for humans. They were the only three in existence, and they had extraordinary abilities.

Since one of their parents was a vampire, they of course have fangs, but instead of sucking the happiness and life out of people (along with their blood), they sucked out terror and despair. It was a wonderful gift, but a dangerous one as well. They were constantly on the run from vampires. Since they could save people, the vampires tried to stop them.

Chapter 2: In The Beginning

"Yuki, run!" Zero called. This was the third attack this week. The vampires had been relentless lately. Chasing Yuki, Zero, and Kaname pretty much every day now.

"Ahh!" Yuki yelled as a hand grabbed her and pulled her behind an old dumpster. "Shhh," she heard in Kaname's voice, "it's me." He let go of Yuki and sat down.

"These attacks are getting worse and worse!" Yuki said.

"Be quiet," Zero replied," they'll hear you."

"Like I care!" Yuki said, practically yelling now," They'll find us again anyway! It's only a matter of time!"

"Yuki, we know," Kaname replied, calm as always, "They've found all our hideouts, and they've figured out a way track our presence. I know it's hard, but the people here need us, so we've got to keep trying."

Yuki calmed down after that. It was true, the vampires had them running for their lives, but no one had any hope if the three of them ran away. Tokyo was terrible. The worse place for humans. Vampires were extremely populated here, since the Grand Council was here to control the populace of humans and vampires alike.

Zero, his gray-blue hair falling over his eyes, fell back against the wall, only to hear a grinding noise and fall backwards into a dark hole that wasn't there before. "Whoa!" Zero yelled as he hit the ground, "That was creepy." He looked around for a moment and yelled," Yuki, Kaname, get down here! You have got to see this!"

Yuki was about to jump down when Kaname stopped her and pointed to a ladder that went into the hole. "Let's go down that way," he said


	2. The Room and Sayori

Yuki: This story is really hard to write...

Non-author Yuki: You can do it!

Yuki: Well, I'll try, but for some reason, I can't think of any ideas... Zero can you say the disclaimer?

Zero: **Yuki doesn't own Vampire Knight.**

Yuki: Yeah! Cause if I did, **Non-author Yuki **wouldn't have been stupid, and she would've ended up with Zero!

Kaname: Hey!

Zero: Ain't that the truth!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Room

By the time Yuki and Kaname climbed down, Zero had lit a candle from his bag and was looking around. It was a simple room. The walls and ceiling were concrete, and there was a two-person couch and a recliner. In the corner, there was a small, compact refrigerator, which, upon closer inspection, contained boxed juices, grapes, and various freeze-dried food packets. It basically looked like a standard hideaway, common now that the vampires had forced humans into hiding. Everything seemed normal enough, but in the back of the room, there were three tunnels. The first two looked like getaway tunnels, incase there was an attack, they both had torches along the walls, and seemed to go on forever. The third tunnel, on the other hand, was blocked off by an iron gate, and was pitch black, since there were no lights within it. "I wonder where they go." Yuki was inside one of the tunnels, starting to walk down the path. "Yuki," Kaname said," I don't think its a good idea to walk down there right now. We need to find out who owns this place first.

As they were looking around, they heard a scream. It sounded like it was coming from above ground. In a flash, Yuki was at the ladder and already climbing up. "Come on," she said," it sounded like it was a kid!" BY this time she was up the ladder and climbing through the entrance. "What are we going to do with her?" Kaname sighed, and then ran after Yuki with Zero close behind.

Chapter 4: The Kid

A few yards away from the entrance, Yuki was already fighting two vampires when Kaname and Zero arrived. Behind her was a small girl with short, blond hair who looked to be about 9 or 10. Kaname ran up to her while Zero jumped at one of the vampires. He kicked it in the back where there was a loud crack right before the vampire fell to the ground. Near by, Yuki was on the back of the other vampire, he threw her off, but as she hit the ground she sprung back and kicked him in the face. He flew through the air and hit the ground. After Yuki saw that the vampire didn't get up, she ran over to the little girl. "How is she?" she asked as she stopped beside the girl and sat down. "She not injured," Kaname said," But she's terrified, she won't say anything.""Aren't we the ones who are supposed to get rid of that?" Zero had just walked over."Your right! We can just suck it out of her!" Yuki said. "I'll do it, even!" The she crouched down and bit the little girl on the neck.  
"EEEK!" The little girl screamed as Yuki bit her; then she fainted. "Great," Zero said, "Now we have to carry her.

As they walked back to the secret room, the little girl in Zero's arms, nome of them realized the shadow creeping slowly behind them.

Chapter 5: Sayori

-Sayori's POV-

I awoke on the recliner in my room. Which I had found two weeks ago. A girl was sitting in front of me, and when she saw me waking up she yelled, "Ah! Zero, Kaname, she woke up!" She then ran over to me, sitting next to me, a worried look in her eyes as two boys ran into the room and stood behind her. Who are these people? I'm not scared of them for some reason, though. I can't really remember what happened.

-Normal POV-

"What's your name?" Yuki asked the girl. "Sayori," replied the girl, "Who are you?" Yuki stood up excitedly and said, "I'm Yuki!" She pointed at the two the two boys, " and these people are Zero and Kaname! We're half-vamps!"  
"Half-vampires, you mean." Kaname corrected. "Same thing!" Yuki replied, "Gosh! In this day and age you would think that someone could say _Vamps_ and everyone wuold know she meant vampires."  
"As Yuki and Kaname argued (doesn't happen very ofter o.O), Sayori seemed to go into shock. Zero looked over at her, and, seeing her face said, "Kaname, Yuki, I think you scared her."  
"N-no," Sayori said," I just can't believe it. I mean, I've been searching for you guys for ages!"

* * *

Yuki: Haha, cliffy.

Sayori: Why have I been searching for these idiots?

N.A. Yuki/ Zero/ Kaname: HEY!

Yuki: You'll have to wait and see.

Aido: Can I come in now?

Yuki: AH! Aido! Get back in the closet! you're not supposed to be here yet. *Throws Aido back in a closet*

All others: Uh...Yuki...

Yuki: NO! R&R PLEASE! BYE!

Zero: W-wait what's with Ai-

Yuki: I SAID BYE!


End file.
